We'll Get Through This
by Tariff
Summary: Blaine plans a get away with his fiancé Kurt after months of being apart from each other. When a romantic night changes for the worse, can one be saved from the other; "Kurt is everything alright?" or will it be too late... A little bit of klaine while my other stories are on an hiatus. please review.


A little bit of klaine while my other stories are on an hiatus

-this is not a spoiler however there is mention of a mugging...- my laptop accidentally froze and somehow my story got deleted from the site so this is me uploading it once more. I hope you like the story and please review afterwards, I truly love it when you guys response back to my stories.

* * *

Blaine's back was against the hotel's bed headboard while Kurt sat straddling his stretched out legs underneath him. It has been a while for Kurt, he was new to this since the accident and if _he_ wasn't there when it happened, Kurt would have added a lot more lost souls to the list of people who was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Kurt's hands rested on Blaine's shoulders while he leans back and forwards on the younger boy's lap while the two continue to make out.

His time in New York was limited to being only special, he interns at Vogue, he goes to school at NYADA, he works at the singing bar, he's engaged to Blaine. His life was going so well and he was going to be living with his fiancé and another old classmate from school once the boy's graduate. This was not how he expected his life to be, after that night in downtown New York, and after being 'saved' he guesses in a way he really wasn't saved because now he's this.

The momentum in the kiss was becoming a bit unsteady, the olive tone boy's arms held and wrapped around the pale boy's waist. The first few seconds during the kiss, it was full of passionate kissing, giggling and steady nice moment. However, the paste quickly changed once Kurt changed the game around, slipping his tongue into the younger boy's mouth then all innocence went out the window. He wanted more; he had listened to _him_ when he told Kurt he would have to take things slow. However, how long was 'taking it slow'? He agreed to take things 'slow' for awhile-and awhile being up to, two months but he didn't want to wait anymore.

He was beginning to get angst, waiting for a chance to get back out and antsy waiting to see Blaine again; and even thought he said to wait… it was Blaine's idea to meet, hints the hotel room. Kurt did not tell Blaine what really happened those months ago, he only knew it was a slight mugging gone wrong. The guy was aiming for Kurt's wallet and the older boy was willing to give it up, however, something spooked the man and ended up attacking Kurt. That's the story he tells everyone, everyone who asked.

Their lips caressed together in lust as it begin to increase and intense in a good delighting seductive way. The intimate moment was becoming more passionate and the cravings was becoming stronger, slowly building up inside Kurt until it finally snapped! Their lips break away from the embrace for a second; Kurt leans to rest his head into the younger boy's neck giving him a bit of air before his lips collided with his fiancé's again.

Blaine didn't mine, he had not notice that anything was wrong, the two have been away from each other for months and now that they have time to their selves; they wanted as much time of his as possible. However, something was wrong and now it was too late. When Kurt had place his head in to rest against Blaine's neck that was when he started to feel the urge. He began to chant to himself to steady himself, 'no no no, you're strong Hummel, just fight it.' Hinting into his lips crashing against Blaine's once more but the damage was already done, and this was going to happen one way or another.

Blaine's swimming hands on his back pressing against his spine wasn't helping the matter, it only made him want it even more, something he couldn't do to Blaine. However, the heart wants what the heart wants; even if it meant hurting the one only person, he had ever loved. He couldn't do this, this was Blaine, the love of his life and he would be damned if it was him-his own self that was responsible for hurting the little fur of sunshine.

It's been said that Blaine is like a puppy, with his hazel stunning eyes, his amazing smile that could clear away any storm in anyone's mind. He was a walking pile of fluff, and he could light up anyone's world… anyone's world… he did it for him… his junior year, he saved Blaine and he can save him now. He can save you, just fight it, fight it Hummel… it's too late.

Kurt abruptly stops as his head lowers away from view so Blaine couldn't see his eyes. He was breathing hard, his heart racing and his eyes were beginning to darken… at first, Blaine just thought he was stopping for air, nothing was wrong; something was wrong. The younger teenager shifts slightly against the bed's headboard as he runs his hands over his fiancé's back as he inhales and exhales with a joyful sigh.

Kurt's shoulder and his body began to tremble before stopping and silently gasping, trying not to be heard; he was heard. Blaine tried to shoo his eyes to meet Kurt's but he couldn't. "Kurt is everything alright?" The younger teen was beginning to worry and that was when Kurt finally looks up; his eyes meeting.

There was worry and sorrow in his eyes but why would he be feeling this way, did he think he was taking avenge of him? He was about to question him again, his words coming out breathlessly before Kurt quickly speaks to him telling him 'sorry'. 'Sorry' Blaine thought as his emotional switched from lust to concern, why was he sorry. It happened suddenly; his fiancé's eyes darken more before his face landed face first into his right side of his neck as he bite down.

A bloodcurdling scream tears its way out of Blaine's throat as two sharp fangs attached into the side of the boy's neck.

...

The boy's scream died away seconds after the silent air was split by the frightening sound, he choked moments after that before his head slowly tilt to the side and loss all slights of the world. Kurt was in the same spot as before, savoring the taste as he drinks slowly, draining him slowly not killing him. He learned from the voices in his mind if he cherishes these moments the victim; his prey last longer and taste greater.

Kurt followed the same gesture from earlier before he lost control and began to feed on the helpless soul… helpless soul, he didn't even see him as his fiancé anymore; just another victim. The demon inside Kurt had taken over while the angel in him stays unconscious until help arrives, if help ever comes. He followed the same gesture from earlier before he lost control slightly swaying back and forwards on the boy's straddle legs. His head buried in the boy's neck, one hand gripping the shoulder tightly while his other hand grip the other side of the boy's body holding him steady against the way even though he had already lost consciousness.

It was only a few minutes had passed with the newly two month old vampire drinking from the boy's body, the sound of him gulping the blood down silently in the room; it was small to hear next to a needle dropping. The vampire had not heard the door swinging open or the loud gasp before a sharp 'Kurt No!' however, feeling the hands around his shoulders yanking him from the boy's body and snapping out of the trance when his back hit against the dresser.

It was _he_, it was Cooper… Cooper was the person, who saved him in on that night in New York; he was the one who saved him from death. It was still unsolved how the blood was in his system to start with, but if Cooper had not taken him knowing he was changing; once the sun came up, Kurt would have been a goner anyways. After saving him, he found a friendly which to engrave the boy's engagement ring he had already had; making the walk in the sun not a problem.

Cooper has been a vampire for as long as he could remember, his junior year of college to be exacted. He wasn't alone when he was changing but after he was, he befriends a witch-the same witch that helped Kurt; her name being Monica. She helped Cooper back then and still chooses to help him now. He never could be more grateful for being in New York at the time or the lover of his life, his baby brother would have never seen him again; and he couldn't bear to have to see his baby brother go through that loss.

That was over two months ago and until this day the two had kept each other's secret as Cooper helps the newly vampire in survival. He told-Cooper told him to take a bit more time before going back to his fiancé, his brother. That the urge would be too strong for him to handle but the two boys haven't seen each other in days; and it was Blaine who arranged the date. He was the one who booked the hotel room and Cooper found it when he gone home back to Westerville and he hurried here as fast as he could; hoping it wasn't too late.

When he heard the scream he was only a few blocks away, when he bust in the door to find Kurt slowly sucking blood from his brother he had to stop him. "Kurt No!" he gripped his hands around the pale boy's shoulders flinging him off his brother and against the dresser, snapping him out of his trance. Cooper stared at Kurt for a second before looking back at his brother; his neck had two puncher wounds dark with maroon as the blood began to sheep out into the cold air.

The spell of the trance was lifted, his eyes going back to normal instead of dark blue dangerous eyes it faded back into soft glasz worrying eyes. As he takes in the sight of Blaine, his fiancé, what he had done to him he covers his mouth. He watches as Cooper blending over him, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder checking on him. Once Blaine groan when Cooper begin to speak to him, Kurt's eyes snapped back to the boy; before then the boy had not moved and Kurt looked around wordlessly around in horror the hotel room wondering what he had done, even thought he knew.

It hurt to move his neck but the boy lifted his head anyways, eyes still shut tight groaning more. He swallows weakly as Cooper whispers to him softly, "take it easy baby brother." Once Blaine had moved his head to look at his brother he became confused, why was he here? Why was his neck hurting? What had happened; he question stupidly "Cooper…?" but he could not finish.

"It's ok, it's ok…" he was going to compel him, he was going to compel his brother to forget and Kurt would have to live life knowing that he had injured Blaine that he would not have memory of anymore.

"No!" Kurt spoke out grabbing the attention of Cooper and largish eyes of Blaine that were blank for a second. "Don't" Kurt held onto himself and it was then when Blaine began to remember.

"What happened," he felt the pain again as if he was feeling it for the first time. He begins to remember Kurt's eyes they were so dark and…and… "Kurt…" Blaine shrugs to pull his legs to his chest trying to move but couldn't because there was nowhere else to go. "Kurt your eyes… they were so, so…" pain in his eyes as he tries to fight himself, fight what his mind doesn't want to think about; what truly happened.

"I'm sorry Blaine, I…I tried to control it…" Kurt tried to move but he felt compelled to one spot, he couldn't move he was too scared of relapsing, too scared of hurting Blaine again.

Blaine went on in fear but with curiosity, "you… you…" he shook his head, that wasn't right, maybe he lost too much blood… how did he loses the blood?

"You know Blaine, you know what I did, and you can say it." Kurt encourages him. He knew what he was too afraid to say, the 'v' word but that 'v' word wasn't real… it cannot be real. No it cannot be true, vampire are not real, its only folklore, a fandom for girls and curious boys to read about in books, learn about in movies and watch about on television shows. There was no way it could be true, but he was bleeding, and he remembered the two jerking pains that hacked onto his neck moments ago. It could also explain his new found weakness and how Cooper was, no…

"No it, it can't be true…" Blaine denied again.

Kurt spoke to him again but was daren't to move. "I cannot change what happened, I tried to fight it and your brother tried to warn me; it was too soon to see you but… But I couldn't wait any longer; I am so deeply sorry I attacked you… I…" he start to realize again that it was he who attacked Blaine… he began to fold into himself.

Blaine realized what Kurt had said 'his brother tried to warn him' why would his brother know… Blaine quickly looks to his brother; he grimace but it was ignored. What part did his brother play in this? "Cooper?" Blaine's voice had hints of betrayal, weakening from the ignored pain of his slight interest of looking at his older brother.

Cooper the older brother hadn't moved but his eyes were downcast, he wasn't denying anything! Was he, was his brother a… no it's not real! "Cooper," Blaine started while his brother did not peak. "Say something," his voice forced as it cracked slightly.

His brother's eyes met him before he said, "I'm sorry B…" he was going to go on but Blaine cried out as he turned away, he moved away as much as he could move without falling over or needing help, he didn't want help, he just wanted answers.

"When… when did this happen?" he questioned however, Cooper did not take it as a question, he only thought he was thinking aloud. He tried to move closer on the bed and try to speak to him but his baby brother held out his hand surprisingly stopping him as he questioned again, "when!"

Cooper sighs before answering, "junior year…" Blaine stares at him stupidly glancing at his face and body. "In high school" how was that possible? Cooper spoke softly "college." Blaine felt sick, no really he felt sick; maybe from a late react towards everything else but he was beginning to feel nauseous. "Y… why didn't you…" he couldn't get his words out.

Cooper shoos on the bed more hopping on it almost, "I couldn't tell you because it was dangerous B, and my only excuse for staying away was because of the acting. That was the biggest thing why I couldn't see you, and the acting helped. I know this is too much, but I couldn't have made you forget, I could compel…"

"What make me forget, is that an ability of yours and then you go back on with your life, ignoring me, judging me on everything… was that day in McKinley a lie?" Blaine was losing blood but at this rate, he was so angry that he didn't show his weakness.

"Blaine I couldn't tell you, and even if I would you wouldn't have believed me…" Blaine cut him off again but he was going willingly.

"How did you know about Kurt, how did you find out and I didn't… when did this happen?" Cooper sighed, in a way he was happy his baby brother knew because it literally killed him to have to lie to him all the time. Kurt…was he still in the room?

"Two months ago I was in New York, there was someone being attacked in an alley way and I tried to save them but it was too late…" Cooper hurried out when Blaine shown signs of either interrupting him or become more sick. "It was Kurt, Blaine. It went wrong and he was already gone," Blaine whined silently. "But he somehow had blood in his system so I got him to safety. I had a friend engrave his ring to have him walk in the sun. If I didn't come around after that happened he wouldn't have been here." His voice rose to some extent as Blaine swarmed around on the bed from pain mentally or physically; either way he was in some kind of pain.

Kurt was attack…, Kurt… killed… Kurt was a vampire… he was a victim but then he was saved twice in one night but in a different way… his Kurt… his fiancé… his Kurt. Cooper his brother found him, his brother saved him, his brother took him to safety… his brother saved his fiancé… he lost control tonight…he didn't mean too… he… Kurt?

He remembered the other boy; he stopped talking once he… "Kurt?" Blaine spoke out and boy Anderson's looks over to see Kurt kneeling into himself. 'Oh Kurt' Blaine crawled weakly on the bed when he could hear the words in a loop in the older boy's voice 'I hurt Blaine, I hurt Blaine, I hurt Blaine…' no… cooper watched from the back-at the headboard of the bed unknowing what his brother was going to do. It wasn't until the younger boy took a leap of faith and quickly leaps off the bed and towards Kurt when he moved.

Cooper moved off the bed quickly but stopped once Blaine seemed to be alright, he set around his lover, and he could hear the words himself now, now that he put his forces on the two of them. The demon was gone and what was only left was a wound Kurt whimpering to himself repeating the same words over and over. 'I hurt Blaine, I hurt Blaine, I did it…' Blaine did not know what to expect next, he could easily bite him again, he could latch out at him again, sink his fangs into his neck again… however that was not what Blaine was thinking.

He was thinking how mentally hurt Kurt could be in, he just realized he was the one who hurt him; he was the one who weaken his lover. How it took Cooper coming and pulling him off to stop, that he wasn't strong enough to fight the urge of blood… he was only a newly vampire, they are real. Blaine watches antsy by hurting at every glance as his lover rocks himself at a snail's pace, holding onto himself for dear life; reminding his self, what he had done.

"Kurt…" Blaine spoke out, he wanted to cry, and they were both hurting. Blaine had just found out that in a way his fiancé died two months ago as a human and he had not known, that his vampire brother who also died, when he was a junior in college saved him. His brother his new-found hero, his Kurt his fiancé; both undead soldiers that he would never stop loving.

'I forgive you, I forgive you… I do' Blaine chants in his head as he wraps his around his Kurt and waits for him to notice, which doesn't take quit that long. It was seconds later when the boy looks up when he began to understand whoever was holding onto him; the words aloud. 'I forgive you, I forgive you, I could never hate you…' Blaine.

His thoughts cleared away no negative thoughts, no thoughts about feeding again, no thoughts about hurting anyone, no thoughts about… all thoughts about Blaine. Kurt lifts his head and he opens up to Blaine as the two hold each other with Cooper closely by. Not to make sure Kurt doesn't attack again, but to support his family, as he spoke vocally to them. "We will get through this; we'll get through this…"

* * *

_ok and after this they recover from minute mistakes and learning more about vampirism and then they live happily ever after :3 and I know it's been about a week since I updated any of my stories and I'm sorry ;-; still working on that but I hope views enjoy this :D_


End file.
